Fantasy Tournament
by Rynobuster
Summary: Final Fantasy characters are entered in a TV show which offers a high reward for winning. But there's a catch. They have to fight each other to get it.
1. The tournament begins

A/N: This story is a mostly fight scene story and the winner of the battles is decided by dice roll by me! Sephiroth gets plus one for being amazing. This is however a real story and will have different outcomes depending on who wins. Enjoy…

**FANTASY TOURNAMENT**

Chapter 1

People everywhere had heard of the TV show Battle Kingdom. 12 people would be put against each other and fight. Whoever won would win a cash prize of 1,000,000gil. The thought of that much money often made people enter without truly knowing what could happen. People who were defeated were often badly injured and a couple of times even killed. But still people kept entering. The show had been cancelled for a few weeks as a man had been seen creeping round the site but after they had run a full check they continued the show.

At the end of each show when a winner was declared a lottery was made to determine the next contestants. This week though, the lottery wasn't quite as fair as it looked.

"That's it folks! We've had another winner! Time to roll for next weeks contestants!" The smiling man pulled a velvet robe off an electronical lottery machine. "The machine will pick 12 names at random to take part in tomorrows show!" He hit a red button in the middle of the machine, below the screen. Names started flashing past in the computer screen at a tremendously quick speed. A green light then flashed above the computer screen. "It looks like we have our contestants! Let's reveal who they are!" The machine slowly flashed up 12 names:

CLOUD STRIFE

TIDUS ZANAR

YUFFIE KISSUGORI

SELPHIE TERUNMAS

SQUALL LEONHEART

RENO DERSKOL

VINCENT VALENTINE

AURON ENUMUH

RIKKU SADYES

TIFA LOCKHEART

RED XIII

SEPHIROTH

"And there we have it folks! Our next contestants! Will the new contestants please meet at the show site tonight to prepare for the show!"

They all arrived that night and were showed into the lobby. Some chattered excitedly to their neighbours while others sat silently in the corners. The man walked into the lobby and beamed at them. "Welcome then folks! We all excited? Is everybody here? Yes? Where's mister Sephiroth?"

"I'm here." Said a long white haired man in the corner his face covered by the shadows.

"Good. Now we'll just set up the pairing for who will be fighting who, try to get a good nights sleep and in the morning the battles will begin! Any questions?" Nobody answered. "Good then without further ado let's see who'll be fighting who!" He turned around to show another large computer screen and their names flashed up:

FIRST ROUND

CLOUD VS. TIDUS

YUFFIE VS. SELPHIE

SQUALL VS. RENO

VINCENT VS. AURON

RIKKU VS. TIFA

RED XIII VS. SEPHIROTH

"There we go people! Follow the signs to your rooms and get a good nights sleep! For tomorrow the game begins!"


	2. Cloud Vs Tidus

**FANTASY TOURNAMENT**

Chapter 2

Cloud opened his eyes. It was no good he couldn't sleep, Sephiroth was here and so was he, this was no coincidence.

"You can't sleep either?" Cloud jerked up and turned to the door and saw Reno standing in the doorway. He leapt for his Buster Sword and stood holding it in front of him.

"What do you want?" Cloud said. Reno smiled.

"You can put that away, I'm not here to hurt you, unless we have to battle of course." Cloud slightly lowered his sword. "Surely by now you've realised that the fact you know everyone is more than coincidence? Sephiroth being here just makes things worse. I'm here to try and fight Sephiroth. ShinRA entered me so I could try and kill him if I get the chance."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just so you know, and I'd hurry up and get your stuff together." Cloud raised his eyebrow. Reno sighed. "Your fight begins in 5 minutes."

Tidus impatiently skipped from foot to foot. Cloud was late. On the plus side if he wasn't here soon he would automatically win. He was standing in the same hall they had been in earlier and the presenter of the show was frowning and tapping his foot. He was about to call Tidus the winner when Cloud came bursting through the door panting.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

"Bout time…" The presenter said under his breath. He pressed a button on a controller and the screen showing who was fighting who appeared up. It zoomed in on Tidus Vs. Cloud and a box with a question mark appeared below their names. "Let's reveal where you'll be fighting!" He said. The box flashed white and a picture of a large room with boxes and ropes appeared. "You'll be fighting in the Warehouse terrain!"

"Warehouse?" Cloud thought. "What sort of terrain was that?" They both walked through a door behind the presenter and found themselves in a huge building. Cloud now saw why it would be a challenge. There were ropes and boxes to trip over and with a wide area somebody fast like Tidus could jump around and slash him from behind. The door slammed behind them. They both moved to opposite ends of the warehouse and a bell went. The fight had begun.

Tidus ran at Cloud and jumped up to bring his sword down. Cloud was amazed by his agility; it was going to prove a challenge even to hit him. He brought his buster sword up and parried Tidus's blow. Almost immediately Tidus dropped to the floor and took another swipe at his legs. Cloud brought his sword down pinning Tidus's sword to the ground. He swung round his sword and kicked Tidus in the face. Tidus was knocked back and let go of his sword which was still under Cloud's buster sword. Cloud was having trouble keeping up, and besides Tidus was one of his best friends and here they were fighting each other all over a load of gil. He shook his head, he needed that gil still. He planned to use it help find a cure for Geostigma. A new disease spreading through Midgar. He leapt at Tidus and went to slash at him but Tidus rolled to the side and sprinted towards his sword. He skidded down the floor and snatched up his sword, and back flipped landing facing Cloud. He held his blue sword in front of him and charged at Cloud. He slashed at him in all directions but Cloud just parried them all. Tidus leapt up so he was above Cloud and put his sword down and came down like an arrow. Cloud put up his Buster sword just in time to block the blow. Tidus used the buster sword to launch himself back in the air this time coming down feet first he landed on the Buster sword and using his weight knocked Cloud to the floor. Cloud fell back with his Buster sword flat towards him with Tidus standing on the sword. He couldn't move. Tidus took his sword and pointed it at Clouds face.

"I'm sorry." He said and raised the sword, ready to come crashing down. Just before he made contact with Cloud's face Cloud's eyes suddenly turned jet black. A black wing sprouted out of his left shoulder and he burst upwards knocking Tidus off and sending him flying into the wall opposite. Tidus ran into the middle of the room holding his sword defensively. Cloud pointed his buster sword at Tidus and shot straight at him. Tidus felt like Cloud had just run straight through him slashing him as he went. He turned around to find Cloud flying at him again. Again and Again Cloud ran through him. He finally stopped and his wing sank back into his back and his eyes turned back to their normal blue colour. Cloud looked at Tidus and saw the blood trickling from his mouth, what had he done? Tidus ran towards him and went to slash his sword down on Cloud. Cloud raised his sword and latched onto Tidus's by sliding his sword into a cutting in Tidus's. Cloud thrusted his sword upwards and Tidus went flying into the ceiling. He crashed into the roof and came falling back down with a loud slam. His sword came down shortly afterwards and sunk into Tidus's left arm. He yelled out and turned his head to look at Cloud. He smiled at Cloud and mouthed "well done." Cloud put down his sword. He had won his first round match.


	3. Vincent Vs Auron

**FANTASY TOURNAMENT**

Chapter 3

Cloud sat by Tidus's bed in the hospital listening to the soft bleeping of the machine measuring Tidus's heart rate. How could he have done this to his best friend? A tear rolled down his eye. He looked up at the TV screen which was showing the show itself. The presenter was about to announce the next battle.

"Well what an interesting fight there folks! Cloud has won putting him into the quarter finals! So who's still left to fight?" He turned around to face the computer screen again. The names flashed up:

YUFFIE VS. SELPHIE

SQUALL VS. RENO

VINCENT VS. AURON

RIKKU VS. TIFA

SEPHIROTH VS. RED XIII

"Now let's reveal who'll be fighting who, and where they'll be fighting!" There was a whirring sound as the computer screen flashed white. It finally cleared and reveled: VINCENT VS. AURON

ICE ARENA.

"There we have it then! Would the contenders please step through this door behind me and prepare for battle!" Vincent and Auron got up and walked towards the door. Vincent and Auron were often very quiet and talked to nobody but themselves, although Vincent would sometimes talk with Cloud. Vincent checked his belt. He had a pistol and a long knife tucked in his pocket. Auron was doing the same. He had two small but long katanas clipped to his back.

"So it's come to this. I'm going to have to fight Auron." Vincent thought "I can't let that put me off. I need the money… Lucricia…" They stepped through the door and found themselves in an icy plain. It wasn't snowing but there was a fine layer of snow and ice that was easy to slip up on. They carefully walked over to opposite corners. Auron looked at him from behind his dark glasses and glared.

"This is it." He said in his deep, gruff, voice. The bell rang and Auron pulled out his katana's and swung them in front of him. Waving the heavy swords around as if they were feathers. Vincent leapt up and almost glided over to Auron, drew out his pistol and fired three times. Auron swung his left hand up and knocked the bullet out of the way with the katana. He rolled to the left and the other two bullets missed him. Vincent would have to be careful. He only had one clip for his pistol and only seven bullets left in that. Vincent brought out his long knife and brought it down in an ark which Auron blocked with his right katana. He swung his left one round and slashed Vincent across the chest. Vincent leapt back. He had underestimated Auron's fighting skills. Auron kneeled down and swung both his katana's around like a spinning top. Vincent leapt back again trying not to get in the way of Auron's rotating blades. Vincent timed his jump and leapt up over Auron and landed on one of his katana's. The weight caused brought the sword down to the ground and Vincent back flipped to avoid the other katana coming round. Vincent took his chance and slashed at Auron's face. Auron drew his head back but Vincent's knife made a long cut down his face. The blood dripped down Auron's cheek and he hastily wiped it away. He twirled around but slipped on some ice under his left foot. He fell flat on his face and Vincent seeing his moment took out his pistol and fired four times. Auron pulled out his left katana and parried two of the bullets. One of the others hit the ice right next to his left foot. The last one sunk straight into his left side hitting one of his ribs. Auron gasped and jumped up swinging his katana as he came up.

"3 bullets left." Vincent thought. "Better be careful." Vincent jumped at Auron again and sparks flew off as his knife grinded next to Auron's katana's. The two were fighting to push the others weapon the other way. Vincent couldn't beat Auron in a fight of strength. He pulled his knife away and Auron's katana's went crashing into the ice. Vincent ducked down and stabbed at Auron's feet. He missed and jumped back to avoid a kick from Auron. His katana's were stuck in the ice and he was trying his best to pull them out. Vincent took another swing at him but Auron vaulted over his katana's and landed on the other side. Vincent took out his pistol and fired his last three bullets at Auron. Auron stepped to the side and dodged one bullet. He finally yanked his katana's out of the ice and parried another bullet while doing so. The other bullet hit Auron in exactly the same place as before driving the last bullet deep into his rib. Auron yelled and swung his katana's around in a wild fury. Vincent tried to evade the strikes but failed and was sliced down his chest across the left cheek and up his right leg. Vincent fell to the floor. Blood staining the snow from Vincent's wounds. He staggered up and tried to fire his empty pistol. He dropped the gun and held his knife in front of him. Auron jumped at him swinging his katana's. Vincent parried the first one but the second knocked the knife from his hands. The knife plunged into the snow just a couple of meters form Vincent. Vincent leapt for it but Auron swung round and kicked him in the chest. Vincent crashed into the snow. He slowly got up and looked at Auron. Auron was holding his katana's in front of him.

"I'm sorry Vincent." Auron said. "But this is how it has to be. I need that money to…"

"No. I'm sorry." Vincent said. Auron raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I didn't want to do this. But I have no choice." Vincent put his hands into his red jacket and pulled out to Mac's. "I'm sorry" He whispered and pulled down the triggers. Bullets came flying at Auron at an amazingly fast speed. Auron tried to parry the bullets but his hands were shot and he dropped his katana's. Vincent watched as bullets hit his friend, he watched as the blood and bits of bone spurted from his chest. The empty bullet casings clinked as they bounced off the icy floor. The guns clicked as the ammo ran out. Vincent dropped the guns and stared and the bloody mess that was Auron's chest. The bullets had shattered Auron's glasses and Vincent could see Auron's milky white eyes. Auron's mouth let out a final breath and fell forwards face first into the snow. Vincent fell to his knee's and cried. He had killed his best friend, and all for a load of gil. The megaphone above the door they came in through crackled. "Well there we have it! Vincent is through to the quarter finals!"


	4. Squall Vs Reno Part 1

**FANTASY TOURNAMENT**

A/N: Sorry it's been a while but computers been spazzin up. A shame as I've been looking forward to this chapter. I'm rooting for my favourite FF7 character! Go Reno go! I've also taken advice from one of the reviews I got and looked a bit more into the characters and why they want the money.

Chapter 4

"Happy sixth Birthday Reno!" The banner read. All his family had shown up to celebrate his birthday. His mum and dad had given him a toy sword and shield and his grandparents had saved up and bought him a red bicycle. The party was being held at the very top of Fort Condor were he lived. Reno's mum had put together enough food to feed the whole mountain! They were all playing and laughing when suddenly a horn was blown from the direction of the port. Reno climbed up onto the table and saw an army of ShinRa troops marching towards the mountain. His mum picked him up and ran into the mountain towards the emergency exit tunnel.

"This mountain is now under control of ShinRa. Any resistance and you will be killed." A voice said over a loud speaker. His family had just burst through the door and there was a squad of ShinRa troops aiming their guns at them. Reno's dad jumped in front of Reno and his mum. The squad fired and Reno's dad and grandparents fell to the ground. His mother, still carrying him, tried to run but was shot. Reno screamed as the ShinRa troops surrounded him and picked him up and dragged him off…

Reno woke up sweating. He had had the same dream again. He got up and ran his fingers through his hair. He went down into the gym on the 3rd floor of the building. He got onto the treadmill and set it to full speed. He easily kept up with the machine. ShinRa had put him into the competition to defeat Sephiroth. He didn't mind doing that, but little did ShinRa know, he also planned to win and run from ShinRa and live his own life. As he ran the time seemed to whiz by until eventually a voice crackled over the loudspeaker.

"Would Reno and Squall please report to the main hall for battle." He jumped off the machine and put his jacket on. He picked up a short, sharp metal pole and Clipped a metal armguard on that covered his entire left arm. He was walking down the corridor of the third floor heading for the elevator. A door on his left suddenly opened. A man came out with a large gunblade hung over his shoulder. Reno read the name on the door and realized who this was.

"Yo, so you're Squall?" the man didn't answer. "I'm Reno I'll be fighting you." Squall still said nothing. "Geez this guy's stiffer than a gargoyle in the northern crater." Reno thought. They both walked silently down the corridor, Reno twirling his half sword-half pole around. They both stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the bottom floor. They were going down when Squall said "I won't kill you." Reno looked at him. "If I corner you with no weapon I won't kill you." Reno nodded.

"Same here. We don't want something like that last fight happening." Reno remembered watching on the plasma screen in the lounge as Vincent ripped Auron apart with the guns hidden in his jacket. There was a ding noise and the elevator opened and the two stepped out into the main hall. The presenter was there as always, but this time he had bags under his eyes and he was smoking a cigarette. "Um, yo, don't you think that sort of thing will ruin your career if we're on TV?" Reno said.

"Listen kid I've got a real hangover and we're just gunna play last week's recording of me speaking. Now let's just see where you're fighting and get to it." Squall was disgusted that this man would simply let these people go possibly to their deaths. He would be the last person they would see not including their killer. The man hit a button on a controller and the TV above them shone white before displaying.

"TERRAIN: RIVER."

"River!" Reno thought. "What we gunna do float down a river standing on boards and hack at each other?" he asked sarcastically.

"Precisely." The presenter said. He opened the door behind him and ushered them in before locking the door behind them. Reno and Squall looked across a lush countryside with a calm river running through the centre.

"Yo, maybe this ain't so bad." Reno said. Two planks of wood came down the river; they were just big enough for somebody to stand on. Squall leapt onto one of the planks as it passed and Reno ran after him just just making the jump onto the other plank. They both got their balance and drew their weapons.

"May the best fighter win." Squall said, almost trembling. Reno looked at his feet they were as far in as they could making sure not to touch the water.

"Dude, are you scared of water?" Reno had just finished speaking when a bell went. The battle had begun. The river unexpectedly sped up turning the gentle river into a frothing rapid. Squall yelled and dropped down to touch the plank of wood to keep his balance. Reno stuck his metal pole into the bank and once he got his balance pushed off towards Squall. Reno raised his weapon and went to bring it down on Squall. Seeing the attack at the last minute Squall raised his gunblade and parried the attack. He then kicked out and pushed at the board beneath Reno's feet, sending Reno spinning backwards. Reno regained his balance and control over the board he pushed down on the front of the board to speed up and catch Squall. He caught up with him and saw him clutching onto the board for dear life. Squall was definitely not acting normal. Squall looked up, over the frothing water and saw Reno, under complete control of his board speeding towards him. Squall took out his gunblade again and before Reno could attack he brought his blade down on the front edge of Reno's board. Reno was sent flying up into the air, Squall watched as Reno flew over the top of Squall and crashing into the water behind him. Squall watched the spot in the water which Reno had fallen in but Reno never rose back up. Had he won? Had Reno drowned? If so why hadn't the bell gone? Suddenly the board he was standing on came up beneath his feet. He yelled and jumped off onto Reno's board and held on with his eyes closed. Once he had caught his breath he turned around and saw Reno standing on his old board smiling. Reno had swam underneath him and pushed him off. Squall used his gunblade as a paddle and pushed his board in front of Reno's. He slowly stood up and raised his gunblade up defensively. He couldn't let Reno see he wasn't comfortable with his surroundings. Reno was smiling when suddenly his look of amusement was replaced by a look of dread. Squall was confused. He looked behind himself and saw a huge waterfall, about a 200ft drop. This couldn't be happening he thought. He tried to jump onto the bank to avoid the huge drop but missed, landed in the water and closed his eyes and yelled out as he tumbled over the edge.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: This was a difficult chapter to write, I had an idea of this in my head but it was difficult to put in writing, I hope it wasn't to confusing. The next part of the story will be coming very soon, looking into Squall's past. Please keep R&R'ing!


End file.
